Toy projectile launchers are well known and have employed numerous arrangements to apply a launching force to a projectile. For example, spring mechanisms have been frequently used to provide the launching force. More recently, compressed air has been used for providing the launching force. An arrangement using compressed air is shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,878, and additional arrangements using compressed air are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,626,123 and 5,709,199.
It is also desirable to provide an ability to launch multiple projectiles without having to reload projectiles into the launcher. In this regard, the '199 patent mentioned above provides a multi-barrel arrangement in which each barrel indexes to a firing position for launching a projectile therefrom.